The Battle for Saint Canard
by avian
Summary: Written with love, time and care, so check it out. An adventure/psychodrama involving the usual Darkwing bunch, Morgana, Negaduck, J. Gander Hooter, Sara Bellum...all those folks. This was written as a homage to a bit of my childhood, and my endless sea


  
  
The Battle for Saint Canard   
Who's in it: Darkwing/Drake Mallard, Morgana, Gosalyn, Honker, Launchpad, The Fearsome Five, J. Gander Hooter, Sara Bellum, Grizzlikoff, that hick Duane, and a special appearance by Saint Canard in the flesh, er, feathers.   
Written as an epic homage to the show and the genre. A fateful battle between Negaduck and Darkwing, involving everyone in town.   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darkwing paced as he Surveyed the twinkling lights of Saint Canard at midnight. Best time of day hin his opinion. Darkwing's satisfaction was interrupted by the sleepy voice of a ten-year-old girl.   
  
  
"Hey Dad."  
  
  
Gosalyn settled nonchalantly onto a ledge of the Bay Bridge, as her father blew a fuse.  
  
  
"--Aaand another thing, even though you don't listen to a word I say," Darkwing said as he removed his cape and draped it protectively around his daughter's shoulders, "you could've dressed warmer."  
  
  
"Sorry" said Gosalyn. I couldn't sleep. I having wierd dreams!"  
Darkwing couldn't help but smile at that.   
  
  
"Given your choice of movies, no wonder."  
  
  
"HEY-HEY KIDDO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING UP?" called the distant voice of Launchpad McQuack as he teetered towards the tower on a bridge cable, carrying a Happy Hippo burger for balance.   
  
  
"HI LAUNCHPAD, COULDN'T SLEEP!!" shouted Gosalyn.   
  
  
Darkwing covered his eyes. "Soo, now that St. Canard know you're here, see anything devious in town LP?"  
  
  
"Sorry DW." Launchpad said as he took a huge bite of his burger.   
"It's a really slow night. Happy Hippo hasn't been held up for weeks!"  
  
  
"DW" laughed in spite of himself, and slumped down next to Gosalyn.   
  
  
"What is wrong with these people?" No one wants to take over the universe anymore?!"  
  
  
"Aw Dad, world domination is so old had." said Gosalyn, legs dangling. "Why spend money building armies, when you can make money selling Pokemon toys?"  
  
  
The last night of Summer labored under the glare of an enormous full moon. Gosalyn fell asleep on her father's shoulder, and he aend Launchpad ended up lazily listening to police reports droning from a small radio.   
It was one of those rare moments when Darkwing Duck was actually conent. High above the city, it was free and easy. But even then, a faint breeze carried a hint of the winter to come.  
  
*******************  
  
In the city below, Negaduck was pacing in front of his hideout window. He was waiting for someone. Or some thing as the case may be. Suddenly there was a slow, purposful rap at the door.   
  
  
"Aah. My guests."  
  
  
Negaduck pulled open the heavy door of his lair to reveal two very unlikely guests. The duo nodded, swept inside, and sat in strangely plush chairs near the window.   
  
  
"I summoned you here from the Negaverse," Negaduck began, "'Cause you've got a special job to do. You two always wanted to test your special invention, huh? "Here's your chance."  
  
  
One of the guest shifted in her chair.   
  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
  
Negaduck smiled horribly. "The catch is, sweetheart, there's no catch. You drain Morgana McCawber of her magical power, you have her power. I kill Darkwing Duck, my problems are solved. Simple."   
  
  
"Too simple not to have a loophole." Said the shorter guest in a familiar accent. "Tell me this, what is so different now that would assure your victory...public enemy number two?"  
  
  
Negaduck resisted the urge to throttle his company, and said as camly as possible "That's the reason you're sitting in my hideout alive. Darkwing Duck is a fool, a patsy...a lucky bastard, that's for sure. But his luck only goes as far as his help; the very fools and patsies around him."   
  
  
There was a long pause.   
  
  
"So...you in?"  
  
  
The Guests looked at each other an nodded.   
  
  
"Sounds interesting."   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The dream was similar each time. Darkwing sees bright beams of light shooting from the top floor of St. Canard Tower. Darkwing runs through the deserted streets of the city to the tower to investigate The elevator flies up to the highest room. The doors part. Darkwing is blinded by the strong colored light that comes flooding in. He steps foward. aw darn, he's waking up!  
  
  
Drake opened his eyes. Unlike usually when he woke up, he had a splitting headache. What time was it? He checked the clock. "What? 5:30pm?!" Drake scrambled out of bed, but just got twisted in the sheets and landed on the floor with an audible thud. Often on Saturdays, Drake's "alarm clock" was being torn from sleep byh a hyperactive, hockey-playing cutie. But today, the usually raucous suburbn home was strangely silent. Drake felt guilty about sleeping the day away.   
"But of course, with such daunting and death-defying deeds as Darkwing Duck dutifully, dutifully..." He half smiled. "This is a low day. I can't even devise a simple alliteration!"  
Meanwhile, the sound of motion upstairs meant showtime was at hand downstairs. THe living room of the Mallard home was a loud, messy concoction of paper streamers, confetti, and balloons--decorating taste is not Gosalyn's strong point.   
Gosalyn had an exited light in her eyes. "all right everyone Gosalyn whispered. "Dad's gonna come downstairs any minute!" Besides Gosalyn and decorations, the living room also contained Launchpad and the Muddlefoots (Drake was going to love that). Tank was already busy helping himself to the birthday cake with purple and teal icing. The guest of honor was walking downstairs, unsuspecting, and looking forward to coffe and a relatively quiet morn--er, afternoon at home. Nothing doing.   
"Surprise!!!"   
Drake was surprised all right. He had completely forgotten his own birthday. He didn't want to admit it, but his dreams were really distracting him. Herb chuckled at Drake's look of shock. "Happy birthday Drakester! Ha-ha! Didn't see it comin' didja?"  
In spite of everything, Drake couldn't help but melt. Gosalyn had really done all this? And without him (the great detective), knowing? The birthday cake loomed. Well, hopefully that wasn't Launchpad's cooking. Purple and teal huh? Private joke.   
Mouthfuls of food later, Gosalyn eyed her father. Maybe she's catch him off guard this time.   
"Sodadhowoldareyou?"  
Without missing a beat, Drake's expression turned to corny mysticism.   
"How old do you think I am?"  
Gosalyn put on a childish face. "C'mon Dad! I've nosed all around this house, and I still haven't found anything with your age on it. You can't hide forever!"  
This scene was interrupted with Herb's earth-shaking burp. Binkie chided ("Herb dear." ), but Herb was already getting up.   
"Hey neighbor, how about we open these presents?"  
In the end, Drake recieved a bowling ball, a seemingly lifetime supply of Quackerware, a new 9-iron (to replace the ones Gosalyn annually bent), and a short-wave radio. Really nice gifts. Drake was actually touched.   
"Thank you everyone. I really appreciate it--" Before he could say much more, Drake got a big hug from his daughter and an even huger one from Herb Muddlefoot, who lifted the entire group hug off the floor.   
"Aw, it was nothing Drake. Why you're like part of my family."  
As Drake felt his spine nearly being crushed, he managed to muster "Aguh--yeah. There's a comforting thought."  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
"It's so quiet."  
"Hey Sparky, what's he doing in there?"  
"I don't know, nd don't call me--hey! He's coming!"  
"Time is running out! Act now!"  
Negaduck was coming out of his office in a bad mood, and peeking through a keyhole of that office was not a safe position! Each member of the Fearsome Four found their own unique way to hide. Bushroot hid in a dusty plant pot. The Liquidator seeped beneath the floorboards. Quackerjack and Megavolt just ran into each other twice, and fincally managed to hide together when Quackerjack produced a toy box out of nowhere just in time.   
The door abruptly and noisily opened. Negaduck stuck his head out, peered side to side, and then went back in again, slamming the door. There was a collective sigh of relief. This relief was short lived, becasue the door opened again, and a grenade bounced casually across the floor.   
Maybe those knobs were smart enough to throw the grenade away in time.  
Boom!  
Maybe not.   
Negs was just trying to blow of some aggression. Unfortunately, it was his birthday too. He checked his list. It may have been his birthday, but the real payoff wouldn't be for a while. Negaduck conentrated harder on his plans:   
  
  
1.) Get rid of Dork-Wimp's lackeys  
2.) Humiliate him   
3.) Kill him  
4.) Celebrate with new chainsaw  
  
  
This had to be done perfectly.   
"It better be perfect." Negaduck sneered. "I could be raising hell right now, instead of sitting at a desk like some nerd."   
The trick in Negaduck's plans was to get Darkwing alone by eliminating all of the annoying bariables. That duck just got lucky much too often. The idiots who helped him were also lucky. They'd be easy to deal with...except one. She was the tricky part. That reminded Negs, he had to make a phone call. He dialed a cell phone which he had just stolen (those trans-dimensional roaming rates can be killer). A familiar icy voice was on the other line.   
"Hello?"  
"How's the project coming?"  
The voice on the other line seemed to be amused by the question.  
"Perfect. As we speak, we're putting the finishing touches on the device for her room. We're also fine-tuning the gloves.   
click  
Negaduck propped his feet on the desk and smiled horribly. "Oh Morgue, Morgue, Morgue..."  
  
  
************************  
  
  
The winter graveyard at night (Transformed improptu restaurant) was creepy as ever, but Morgana McCawber enjoyed the otherworldy, and Darkwing (by this time) was hopelessly lost on "Morgue" who looked especially stunning that night. Never mind a skeleton was M'atre 'D.  
Morgana raised an eyebrow and took this rare opportunity to order dinner for Darkwing. Judging from the glazed look on his face, he didn't mind.   
"Dark, Darling, what are you thinking about?"  
Darkwing broke from his trance. "Well I could tell you," Darkwing gestured vaguely towards Morgana's ever-present familiars and grinned. "But not in front of the kids."   
They both laughed.   
"Dark dearest, I tried to pick a fitting bithrday gift." Morgana said in mock grandeur. "something to describe your unique personality to a 'T'. But first...you must close your eyes."  
Darkwing gave Morgana a "look", and then closed his eyes.  
"You can open them."  
Drake opened his eyes-- to himself. A mirror!!  
Morgana could barely contain her laughter.   
Darkwing held the mirror in good stride and all, his vanity was notorious.   
The night wore on beautifully under the one-eyed glare of the full moon.   
"So Morgue. What have you been up to today.?"  
"Oh, nothing much." Morgana said breezily. "robbed a few banks, stole a few jewels, frightened a few villagers. All in all rather slow...compared to yesterday." she said with a glint in her eye.   
Darkwing matched her glint. "Oh really? I'm surprised. You often shrinkn a few heads before dinner. Everything all right?"   
Morgue giggled. "What's put you in such a good mood tonight?"  
"well, apart from seing you, (drake raised his glass) and this champagne being delightfully spiked, it's hard to say." I've been having these strange dreams lately."   
Morgana's expression was hard to read. "Good or bad?"  
"Huh, wish I knew for sure."  
There was a short silence, as they both reflected on their waking and sleeping dreams. Darkwing poured some more bubbly into their glasses. "So..we will toast..to the future."  
"To the future." said Morgana, slightly dissapointed.   
"To our future." said Darkwing a bit surprised.  
"Dark?"   
  
*******************  
  
  
Later that night Morgana sat in front of her dresser in her black night (day?) gown, brushing her dark hair. Archie was snoring in a drawer, and Eek and Squeak hung from the chandelier, dozing. Morgana looked at her reflection. Drake had come very close to asking her to marry him. That thought lingered in her mind as his kiss lingered on her lips. Creeping into those thoughts, however as a premonition. And as a witch, that was not something to ignore. It had something to do with him. But at the same time, and air of general drowsiness pervaded the room. Morgana found it hard to get a handle on the danger she was in.   
"Suddenly I'm very sleepy."  
Morgana stood up and floated towards her four-poster bed. She got into bed, closed her eyes, and as she slept a slightly blue electric glow carried her deeper into sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4   
  
The mayor was being held hostage. But by whom?   
  
  
"Dad, please, please, pleeze let me go with you!" Was the following morning's whine in the Mallard home. Gosalyn was a champion whiner, and she had the medals to prove it. Honker adjusted his glasses nervously.   
"Gosalyn honey, I know you're in a hurry to get yourself killed, but not on a school day!"   
Drake was about to cave in anyway for some odd reason, but the war of the wills wasn't over yet!  
Gosalyn thought fast. "Oh Dad, all they're gonna do today at school is talk. B u t, if you let me come with you, it'll be EDUCATIONAL! What better way but firsthand, to learn about the   
freakish underbelly of St. Canard's history?" That was a stretch. In a veritable panick, Gosalyn grabbed Hinker. "Anyways, you need us! A junior detective and a boy genius can come in handy!"  
Darkwing had to admit (not out loud of course) that was a viliant effort.  
"Allright allright allright. But stay in the Thunderquack for once!"   
"Yay!" (Honker looked less than thrilled).  
Darkwing turned to Launchpad with a familiar gleam in his eye. "All right Launchpad. Let's get dangerous."   
  
  
**********************  
  
  
You could say it was a marriage of convenience. Darkwing needed villians, Negaduck needed a decoy crime (provided by the Fearsome Four), and the two Negaverse visitors needed to further test their twisted inventions. All in all, it was a triumph for everyone involved.   
  
  
"It's PLAY time!"  
  
  
Police cars surrounded the mayor's office. Inside, was a prime array of bound hostages, including the mayor. Negaduck's face pirated every St. Canard TV channel. His chilling but calm voice sounded on the intercom. The police could hear him outside, while the captives waited for the grim news inside.   
"Happy Holidays St. Canard! I'm here to day to make an announcement. Our panel of celebrity contestants is here, including the mayor and his lovely wife. But this game requires audience participation! Each and every 30 minutes, I will personally execute one hos--I mean, contestant, unless Darkwing Duck is delivered here in one hour."  
The police chief was outraged. He yelled through his meaphone.   
"That's insane!! How are we supposed to know where Darkwing Duck is, let alone deliver him to you?!"  
Negaduck knew Darkwing would be there in less than 5 minutes. After all, the dope would get to be on television. This set-up was generic, and way below his usual standards. He would've already offed a couple cops on general principle.   
"Who's talking about sanity? You do-gooders are pretty resourceful." Negaduck turned to fully face the camera Quackerjack was operating. "Hear that, SHUSH?"  
At SHUSH headquarters, Grizzlikov growled. But that's what he always does.   
"I can't believe Negaduck is making these demandings. All this for that cape-ed buffoon!"   
J.Gander hooter sat silently at his desk and glared darkly at the TV screen. He knew Darkwing would be there, but he had the impression this was a set up. What was that madman up to?  
Luckily, the Thunderquack had a new toy: a cloaking device. Launchpad and Darkwing were already in the building. Darkwing had a devilish light in his eyes. They were about to burst through a vent in the ceiling.  
"OK LP, I'll distract Negaduck, while you see if you can free some hostages. On the count of three. One, two...  
"Uh, DW? Launchpad puzzled. "When you say 'on the count of three', do you mean on three, or you say 'three' and then we go?"  
Drake covered his eyes with his hand. "Just wait till I get down there. You think you can do that?"  
"No Problemo DW!"  
Meanwhile, the other members of the Fearsome Four were waiting for their cue too, and Gosalyn and Honker were sitting comfortably in the Thunderquack, watching the whole thing on TV. Negaduck heard a familiar and infuriating sound. Darkwing's maniacal laughing. Negs barely risisted his impulse to shoot Darkwing right then.   
  
  
I am the terror that flaps in the night!  
I am your favorite childhood TV cartoon that just got cancelled.  
I am Darkwing Duck!!  
  
  
The remaining fearomes also seemingly appreared out of nowhere. Darkwing went into "Quack Fu" mode. "Heymughummum!! Bleehuaha!!" The battle that ensued was great. In each member of the Fearsome Four's zeal to get at Darkwing, they ultimately got in each other's way.   
"Get him!"  
"Not your right, my right!"  
"Yeeeeaaah!" (That was the Liquidator and Megavolt getting mixed, again.)   
Negaduck leaned against the wall, and observed Darkwing using each Fearsome Four member's weaknesses against them.   
"What a sorry waste of powers." muttered Negaduck as he pulled out a long-barrelled gun.   
Quackerjack had long since abandoned his cameraman duty, but a fame-hungry hostage had wormed his way to where the camera lay and was operating it now.   
Launchpad was ushering out a line of captives. Everybody in Saint Canard was watching on TV. Gosalyn was jumping on her seat in the Thunderquack punching the air.   
"Yay Dad! Go! Go!"  
It was exiting  
It was suspenseful.  
It was better than a movie.   
Then, Gosalyn saw something from the corner of the screen that terrified her.  
BANG!  
Whatever was going on stopped immediately.   
Behind that smoking barrel, Negaduck was looking distinctly unstable.   
"I'll take it from here."  
The battered Fearsomes wanted to protest, but just looked at each other to see who would dare.  
  
  
Gosalyn knew she had to help. "We've gotta help Dad! How do you work this thing? Gos pressed a random sequence of buttons. One of them, unfortunately was passenger eject.   
"GOSalyyyyyyynnnn!!" Honker flew out of sight and luckily into a pond.   
"Sorry Honk!"  
Gosalyn fiddled with the steering wheel. "Ha. It should work now." And it did. It backed into a truck.   
"Oh yeah, I forgot; down is forward, heh-heh. My bad."   
  
  
Inside the mayor's office, the situation was tense.   
"All your precious hostages are gone, and the Fearsome Four are out of commission!" shouted Darkwing.   
In a far corner, the one bravely remaining hostage holding the TV camera just happened to be Dan Gander, Pulitzer prize-winning journlist, or rather, that's what he was going to say   
after he got out of this. The real cameraman was shaking, but Dan just stared wide-eyed at the scene.  
"Are you getting this, are you getting this?"  
"For the millionth time man, yeah!"  
  
  
The confrontation continued.   
"You idiot. The hostages were just to get you here. I knew you couldn't resist the spotlight. Well, you've got it..and you're exactly where I want you."  
Just then, Launchpad burst in. "DW?" The Mayor said..uh, maybe this is a bad time."   
Negaduck smiled. "Naw. It's a great time, isn't it folks?" Then, two masked figures appeared suddenly on either side of him.   
"What the..."  
Suddenly, the Thunderquack crashed through the wall.  
"Darkwing!"  
"Gosalyn! Get out of here!!"  
Negaduck's eyes flahed. The brat and the sidekick were both thre. Hey! Two ducks with one stone, how 'bout that?  
Instantly, there was a flash of bright blue light, and everything appeared to move in slow motion. The tall maked figure raised her hand, and a beam of light hit Gosalyn head on as she tried to jump out of the Thunderquack. Gosalyn screamed a scream that would haunt Drake's dreams hereafter, and disappeared. Darkwing didn't have time to recover from the shock, because the second figure raised his hand, and Launchpad (looking surprised to say the least), dissapeared in a flash of light too.   
Darkwing dived for Negaduck, but found himself facing one of the ominous figures, blue-ish glowing hand poised at ready. Then there was silence, except for breathing. The Fearsome Four had no idea what was going on.   
Quackerjack ventured. "Uh, Neg-"  
"Shut up."  
Negaduck folded his arms, paced, and looked down at his double. "They're dead Darkwing. There's no one left to help you. not your brat, not your sidekick...and as we speak, dear Morgana is at home, dreaming away as her powers are being sucked away, thanks to my associates. That little witch bit--"   
Quick as lightening, Darkwing dived out of reach of the glowing hands, and punshed Negaduck squarely in the jaw. He would've done more, but everyone soon found themselves surrounded by the police SWAT team.   
"Freeze!"  
The hooded figures and Negaduck (who spat out blood and a tooth) looked unconcerned. Negaduck managed to say "Let's hit it. I've got plenty of time to deal with him" Then, before anyone could sop them, Negaduck, his Negaverse friends, and even Darkwing were gone.   
The police chief threateningly ran up to Dan Gander's cameraman. Shut that off!!"  
"Allright dude, just chil."  
MEanwhile, the SWAT team gathered up the Fearsome Four, and carted them away.   
Quackerjack looked both deeply disspointed and berserk.   
"Playtime's over."  
  
  
****************  
  
Negaduck appeared with his partners just inside of Saint Canard on the docks. Negs' jaw was killing him, but he had a ook of terrible triumph.   
"And now to wrap Saint Canard in a pretty bow."   
The city (with the help of stolen magic) was wrapped "head to toe" in a force field. It was invisible except for a slight distortion looking through it, but it was impossible to pass through; a fact those landing or launching airplanes were to learn the hard way. Negaduck was laughing maniacally, and Saint Canard was sealed.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard was running in the direction of Morgana's mansion. He had to get to her. Skimming the rooftops, he had no idea how he was going to be there in time or anything, but Darkwing was consumed with this goal, if only to delay any feeling far a while longer or otherwise go insane.   
From below, the city held a curious silence. They got one hell of a Christmas special.   
The shingled rooftops of Morgana's house loomed ahead. Darkwing used his grappling gun to swing to its roof., but then though better of it and jumped to the front door. The front entrance, was in fact, the only way to get in without nasty magical booby traps. Inside it was dark as ever, but Darkwing was used to it. He had even come to love his girlfriend's home. It was infinitely bigger on the inside than it was out. The house played with your mind, and had a personality all its own. That is what he would have thought if it weren't for the circumstances. Instead, Darkwing was trying to remember the maze of halls to get to Morgana's bedroom--a place where, if the truth be known, he'd never "kiss and tell" to say weather or not he frequented.   
Just as Dark rounded a corner, he nearly stepped on a fuzzy gray spider.   
"Wha---Archie!"  
Archie waved and pointed, while above his head, Eek and Squeak flapped furiously.   
"Whoa, slow down. I'm not fluent in 'spider.'!" said Darkwing.   
Archie finally got frustrated, and gestured for Dark to follow him.   
They flew past old paintings, ancient relics, rooms to other worlds, and strange creatures. They ran forever, until Archie stopped at two heavy double doors. Darkwing took a deep breath and turned the golden handles.   
Inside, he saw Morgana sleeping in her large four-poster bed, surrounded by an electric blue glow. Upon closer inspection, Darkwing ventured to touch the glowing light. When he did, he felt his hand go numb. It felt like the prick of a million tiny needles. Negaduck was right. Morgana's strength was being sucked out of her. He endured the pain long enough to check Morgue's pulse. It was very weak. Drake got down on his knees and looked for a transmitter, a object, something as a point of origin...he saw it. Under the frame of the bed, there was a transmitter pulsing, obviously the source of the problem. Darkwing tried to kick it from under the bed but got zapped before he could touch it. Drake gritted his teeth and tried kicking the transmitter gain, but it wouldn't budge. He gripped a tall candlestick stand nearby and hit the object with a metal clang, and it finally broke loose. Drake smashed it to pieces maliciously, and stood up. Well, now if Morgana's strength hadn't been completely used up, they would know  
e was there. Darkwing found he didn't much care. He just wanted Morgana to be well andd safe. Darkwing paused a moment. Morgue was sleeping as if shse hadn't a care in the world. He couldn't help noticing how epherially beautiful she was. SHe and this house was in danger. It irked Darkwing, but he would have to go to McCawber Castle. He lifted Morganer out of bed and turned to Eek, Squeak, and Archie.   
"Guys, you're going to have to show me where the door to Transylvania is."   
Carrying Morgana in his arms, Drake steped inside the doorway to Morgana's homeland. Drake had just about had his fill of strange doors for the day, but he knew time was of the element.   
Objects swirled around him as Darkwing stepped into the unkown and found himself standing on the stone floor of McCawber castle. It would have been funny at a different time, seeing Drake just standing there before the fireplace, while assorted members of Morgana's family were heving a meal with forks halfway to their mouths.   
A female voice shrieked, and vairous exclaimations were exchanged as they hurried over to gather their "prodigal daughter." Morgana's father simply got up and advanced toward Darkwing. If looks could kill, Dark would have already been a puddle of purple goo before Moloculo even struck him. Darkwing landed on the floor hard, but didn't fight back. Instead, he said "Listen. She's OK, but she's very weak. Saint Canard is being taken over by Negaduck and two others. They'll be looking for her, so you'll need to hide her house and close this portal."   
Moloculo was beyond angry. "She had better awaken. Or you're dead."   
Darkwing turned to leave. Any other day, he would've had a biting remark or a challenge dripping with sarcasm...now, he simply left without a word. The day's events weighing heavily on his heart and mind. He didn't remember how he got back home.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
SHUSH headquarters was in a firestorm. J.Gander Hooter was up to his forehead in demanding phone calls, and there had been about 20 meetings. The second all the televisions ended transmission, the fallout was becoming as intolerable as the event itself!  
"Mr. Grizzlykov! Mr. Grizzlykov!" J. Gander yelled trhough a tangle of phone lines.   
"Director!"  
Dr. Hooter managed to subdue the snake-like telephone cords, and stuff them angrily into a large drawer of his desk.  
"Please find Dr. Bellum and let's see if we can finally review that videotape shall we?"  
Minutes later, all three of them were standing in the director's office, staring at a large screen of the footage of what transpired hours before. It was a painful thing to watch, but Sara Bellum was particularly interested in the moments during which Launchpad and Gosalyn were, um, terminated.   
"Wait a second." Dr. Bellum took off her glassses and chewed on the end. She used the remote control to rewind and slo-mo a clip of the tape. In a brief moment, the sleeve of the tall attacker flew up. Sara used her computer to enhance the image, and then turned to face her collegues. "Well, we at least know who the first attacker is."  
"Well, who?"  
"It appears to be...me."  
After J. Gander slowly swallowed that bit of news, and Grizzlykov exclaimed some unintelligible Russian, Dr. Bellum explained.   
"It's the most puzzling thing (although if I've invented a way to be two places at once, I smell Nobel!) but I haven't thought much about it for years..." Sara Bellum (the eccentric genius scientist) muttered absentmindedly to herself as she unbuttoned her lab coat, which was a wierd thing, because she lived in that coat, and not many people could remember a time when she didn't wear it. Sara neatly folded the coat on her right arm, and rolled the sleeve of that same arm. On her shoulder, was unmistakably a flowered tatoo identical to the image frozen on the television. J. G. Hooter tried to stay in a rational mood.   
"But that's just a coincidence. That tatoo could be on a thousand other people."  
"Well, yes, rationally it could. As a scientist, that's always a possibility. But it is an odd coincidence that the 'magic' they are using looks very similar to a theory I had written years ago, a nd also, that those two attackers are the same size and height as I, and well, you James."  
"One may have a hard time explaining it to the SHUSH council   
Sara, but I'd wager anything you're right. Somehow or other, that   
is us." James Gander Hooter laughed off some steam and said "Unless I have a flowered tatoo as well."  
"I don't know James, we did some pretty outlandish things in the 60's. Remember the 'Hoo' concert?" And that one time with the bong--"  
J. Gander quickly changed the subject. "Yes yes, it's all a rich tapestry.   
Now...we must decide what we're going to do about this. Grizzlykov, I need a detailed report on what the operatives know about the force-field around the city. Dr. Bellum, see if you can find that theory of yours."  
Grizzlykv couldn't help but be curious.   
"And what are you going to do, sir?"  
Dr. Hooter took off his glasses and a hankerchief, and polished them absentmindedly. he often did this when he was being very candid.   
"This may be even out of SHUSH's league, and I hate to think what state of mind Darkwing is in right now. He might do anything. Perhaps it's time I found him."   
  
  
*******************  
  
Everything was silent, and Darkwing slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his hideout. He was sprawled on the floor, but slowly heaved himself up, and looked out a window to the lighted city. For one wonderful moment, he forgot who and where he was. The scene outdoors was empy and beautiful. Show fell steadily and filtered through the tall open windows. Suddenly and burtally,   
everything that happened that day flooded back into his brain.   
Launchpad...Gosalyn. The battle. Negaduck killed them..they're dead, and he couldn't do anything about it. It was a little too much for one person all at once. Something broke inside him.   
Darkwing absently removed his cape and mask. Darkwing let go..the mask and cape flew into the cloudy sky, high above the city, free and easy. Drake Mallard's eyes followed the fabric as far as his blurry vision would let him. The noise of the freezing waves splashing against the bridge rang inside his ears. Drake let go of the sides of the window. He wasn't afraid. He stood on the very edge. Just one more step...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Suddenly, the Thunderquack crashed through the wall.  
"Darkwing!"  
"Gosalyn!"  
There was a flash of light, and everything appeared to go in slow motion. The tall masked figure raise its hand, and a beam of light hit Gosalyn head on as she tried to jump out of the Thunderquack. Gosalyn screamed a scream that would haunt Drake's dreams hereafter, and dissapeared...  
  
  
Just as suddenly as Gosalyn felt what felt like the prick of a thousand n  
edles in Saint Canard, she found herself dropped unceremoniously onto a hard, cold ground.  
"Hey! Who turned out all the lights?" Gosalyn protested. She stood on shaky legs, and drew in a breath of freezing outdoor air. Coming into focus, there was a light...two lights...  
"Beep Beeeeep!" It was an old pick-up truck. Gosalyn was in the middle of a country road at night. She dived into a ditch just in time.  
"Where am I?"  
Gosalyn clim up to the side of the road and wandered along it.  
"Dad." she whispered. She had to find a way back home! Maybe she wasn't too far. There was a rode sign up ahead. Maybe it would say where she was! Gosalyn hurried as fast as she could with her little legs. When the sign came into view, her jaw dropped. This had to be a joke.  
"Welcome to Kokomo Indiana" It said.   
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
"Hmm"  
"What is it?"  
"It stopped. Morgana's transmitter isn't responding anymore James."  
The Negaverse J. Gander Hooter looked at the guage on his glove. "Well I think we have enough magical energy to be getting on with."  
The scientist were relaxing at Negaduck's hideout, strangely, watching Pellican's Island reruns.   
"Imagine it Sara. We will finally get to study magical energy. Imagine the power we could wield with it."  
Nega Dr. Bellum just smirked.  
"I'm afraid you're getting sentimental in your old age James,   
really. Transporting Darkwing Duck's kid and sidekick instead of killing them?"  
Dr. Hooter folded his arms. "It would have taken more energy to kill them than to just get rid of them. Besides," he added darkly, "consider it payback for all of the inventions Negaduck has stolen from us. Remember the Accellerator?"  
"How can I forget? I worked on it for 5 years."  
"Exactly. Remember when I said Negaduck's plan was too simple not to have a loophole? Well, I added one myself. By the time those we transported return, we will be long gone with our payment." Nega Dr. Hooter patted his glove. "And if Darkwing has as much luck as Negaduck believes, Darkwing will defeat him, and all our work will be done for us. The important part is," James said hungrily, "we have Morgana's energy."  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Sirens rang, fires burned all over the city, and citizens cowered in fear. Negaduck had finally gotten everything he wanted and more. J.G. Hooter and Dr. Bellum's Negaverse doubles were willing accomplices. After robbing all the banks, looting all the stores, exploding buildings, stealing all the jewels, and torturing TV network executives, what else is there left to do? Kill Darkwing of course!  
Negaduck had scoured every place he could think of that Darkwing could and would be. Events weren't going as planned. Darkwing had disappeared. A tiny speck of doubt lay neglected in Neg's brain...a place where he thought he might have gone too far...  
"NAH!"  
Negaduck ran around a dark corner with his bazooka, when something caught his eye. There was a flash of purple cape at the end of the alley!  
"Ha! There you are Darkwing. So you're finally ready to die!"  
Silence.  
Negaduck ran towards the swaying purple cape with a little too much enthusiasm. He'd like to savor the moment of his enemies' death, but Negaduck wouldn't take chances this time. As soon as he was the whites of that fool's eyes-- The cape unfurled in the wind, lonley on a balkcony. A purple mask flew in the breeze and tripped Negaduck as he ran, and instead of tasting victory, got a mouthful of snow. Negaduck spit out the snoww, and looked up in wonder at his enemy's cape. He tore it down from the nail it was snagged on, and for once in his life, Negaduck was at a loss for words. Did this mean what he thought it meant?   
"Well I'll be damned. I always knew yoour were the weaker one you sonofabitch, but I never thought you'd have the guts to do it."   
  
  
***************************  
  
  
The wind whipped mercillessly acrous the bare roadside farmland as Gosalyn trudged towards the town of Kokomo, Indiana. This was just too wierd. Everything that happened that day played over and over in Gosalyn's head. It occurred to her that she ought to be dead. Why wasn't she? Not that she was complaining, but poor Dad was probably going ballistic.   
"Well, whatever's going on at home right now, he's probably getting his revenge." Gosalyn smiled. Or was that a grimace? She always kidded him, but her dad, Darkwing Duck, Drake Mallard, had power over more than most people realized. Gosalyn thought back through all the memories of him... then she thought about the time she saw a future where Darkwarrior Duck ruled the city. It was a strange thing to see your Dad as both a father who cooks dinner and tells you to clean your room, and a powerful leader, maybe even a tyrant. "What happens now?" Gosalyn wondered. She dared not think he was dead. If she was alive, maybe Launchpad was somewhere out there too. What would she find when she got home? Gosalyn was so absorbed in her thoughts that she was surprised to find herself at a small truck stop. inside, everyone was transfixed to the TV, unaware of a little girl letting the night chill in. Gosalyn could take a wild guess as to what was so interesting.  
  
  
"This is lance Lockjaw speaking, on location outside of Saint Canard. For the viewers who are just tuning in, a stand-off between Negaduck, the police, and the crimefighter Darkwing Duck ended in a climactic showdown earlier today. Still, it has seemed the situation has taken a turn for the worse. Negaduck and two mysterious companions in the clip we're about to show, have the entire city under siege in what appears to be a rather advanced forcefield. In addition to this, the graphic clip we're about to show (so please be advised, sensative veiwers) shows that two companions often seen with Darkwing Duck, his sidekick Launchpad McQuack, and a small girl may also have been killed. Sources cannot confirm this but police did not know the wharabouts of the trio. The clip you are about to see was broadcasted at approximately 7:25 a.m. as a result of Negaduck pirating t he signals of most of the major networks."   
  
  
Gosalyn gazed up at what she had seen from inside the Thunderquack, and she also saw when she made her, uh, dramatic entrance. She'd never forget the look on Drake's face. Then, Gosalyn sudenly noticed that things had gone quiet. All eyes in the truck stop were on her.   
"Say, you're that kid from the TV!" some wiseguy said.  
"That goes without saying Danny." a worldly-wise waitress retorted.  
Gosalyn swallowd. "Can anyone here give me a ride to St. Canard?"  
A strange guy (to say the least) same foward. "Name's Duane 'lil' missy. I knew yer friend Darkwing Duck, and I just happen to be headin' that way."  
"You know Darkwing? Yeah right. Prove it!"  
Duane was undaunted. "Who d'you think told him how to get rid of that mutant Russet 'tater? You gotta shake a Nicium Lycanthropist plant, an say--"  
"potato backwards three times!" they said in unison.   
Gosalyn grinned. You do know Darkwing!"  
"Toldja."  
Later, Gosalyn was riding with Duane in a giant semi. Gosalyn needed someone to prattle off to, so she told him what happened (ommiting identities of course).  
"Gee Gosalyn." Duane drawled. "an yore sayin' that Darkwing's trapped in there with all those loonies?"  
"Yeah." Gosalyn said. "I just know he's OK...wherever he is. You're not going to turn me into the police are you?" Gosalyn said anxiously. "I have to keep a low profile, or I'll never get the chance to find him."   
"Well missy, I never trusted the po-leece much m'self. Half of em's aliens, and the other half are them Ducks in Black. Besides," Duane whispered. "just between you and me, we're carrying secret cargo. I got Walt Diseny's cry-o-genically frozen hed settin' back there that's gotta be delivered to Duckberg. Some crackpot billioniaire thinks it's good luck or somethin'. Shucks, can you believe it?" Whatevur happened to lucky dimes?"  
Miles up the highway Duane's truck rolled. Gosalyn was nearly jolted from her seat by the truck's loud horn.   
"Whos this idjit in the middle of the road?!" Duane exclaimed.  
Gosalyn looked up and waved out her window. That's not just any idiot, it's LAUNCHPAD! Hey Launchpad!! Over here!"  
From a distance one could tell Launchpad went from looking very dejected to exstatic.   
"Gosalyn?! Hey-hey kiddo! I knew yo'd make it too!"  
The reuntion was happy to say the least. Gosalyn had to stomp on Launchpad's foot a couple times to keep him from giving sensative information away. Launchpad climbed into the cab of the truck, and the group was about to speed away when they heard a voice.  
"Wait up!"  
Running in their direction, seemingly out of nowhere was a female duck with a long, thin case strapped to her back, wanting to hitch a ride.   
"Is there room enough for one more?"   
Duane sucked his teeth. "Awhlways room for one more 'lil miss. Hop in." Launchpad stared at this young lady, and decided he was very pleased with Duane's decision.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
J.G. Hooter had exhausted every resource he could to find Darkwing. If he was still alive. Judging from the firey rooftops, Doubt threatened to swallow him. As sure of himself as he'd sounded earlier, James knew his search was for the proverbial needle in a haystack. He'd even resorted to sneaking out of the SHUSH building and driving around town himself. It was a dangerous and foolish thing to do, he knew, but he always felt a stubborn obligation towards Darkwing. James always thought there was something special about him. Or maybe he was driving blind at night in chaos, in a snowstorm, just 'cause he was about to lose a great crimefighter that was not on SHUSH's payroll.   
"On a sunday cruise James?"  
"Confound it Sara! You almost made me miss my turn." said James to a small TV screen in his car.   
"You have no right to endanger your life like this sir."   
"Well now your opinion is duely noted. Are you here to lecture me, or are you here to talk about that theory you were to find?"   
Dr. Bellum (whi was not the angry type) swallowed her annoyance real hard and said "Yes. The magic our doubles are using is actually an advanced crystalic fusion field I've been working on for years. They've adapted that technology to use with the gloves they wear. It's still more advanced thatn any level I've ever achieved unfortunately. Our doubles (as I've always suspected) must come from the same negative universe as Negaduck."   
"Thank you Doctor. Does Grizzlykov have anything new to say about the force field?"   
"Nothing good. It uses similar technology to the gloves It is not just a surface force field, but cuts underground for perhaps even a mile. And there's no visible point of origin."   
"Nice to hear cheery news." said Dr. Hooter dryly. "Listen Sara, I'm sorry about that, uh, shortness earlier. Why don't you meet me at St. Canard Tower? That way, we can break Shush protocol together."   
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
  
you got to know when to hold em'  
know when to fold 'em  
know when to walk away  
know when to run  
you never count your money  
when yur sittin' at the table  
there'll be time enough for countin'  
when the dealin's done  
  
  
Gosalyn was having a hard time--- was it because her father was in mortal danger, or was it because she was actually learning to like Duane's music?   
he eyed the new hitchiker, (whi's name was revealed as Avian Beakman), with general curiosity. Gosalyn couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something slightly familiar about this Avian. She tried to guess what was in the long, thin bag their guest was carrying. Those thoughts mixed with her growing anxiety. The distance between Gosalyn and St. Canard was growing short.   
Launchpad however, seemed to have "no problemo" with anything Avain said or did.   
"I see you've got goggles there...you fly?"  
Avian made a funny face (one Gosayln couldn't read) and said "Yes, in a manner of speaking."   
The good-natured (and nervous) Launchpad McQuack then went on to retell some of his favorite flying (and crashing) adventures.   
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
"Oh Goosey! I'm hoome!!"   
Nega-Bellum and Nega-Hooter were reclining in Negaduck'ss sparse hideout, and of all things, watching I Love Goosey re-runs. Not exactly the activity for twisted Negaverse scientists, but hey, everyone needs a hobby.   
  
  
They were being watched.   
  
  
They were going home tomorrow! They were to learn the secrets of magical energy!! They---  
  
  
They never saw it coming. Drake wiped the edge of his sword blade clean without a hint of emotion, slid it back into its sheath, and strode over to the window. Blood soaked the cushions of the couch where the late and headless scientists now slumped.   
  
  
The TV re-runs blared on indifferently. Applause.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Duane's truck slowed to a stop. It wasn't going anywhere in this traffic! Gosalyn had been so preoccupied with getting home, she forgot all the other people trying to get in the city too. She looked at the sea of cars and campers stretching for miles, with anxious heads peering out their windows fruitlessly to cathc a glimpse of the distant city.   
"Launchpad, it looks like we've got a ways to walk."  
"Right. Let's get going."   
Avian finally spoke up. "What are we going to do when we get there?"  
"WE?" said Gosalyn annoyed. "We aren't going anywhwere. Launchpad and I are going to Saint Canard. You'll just slow us down."   
Avian raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, I don't think so." she said with a little danger in her voice. "if you let me go with you...I garuntee you'll get there much faster."   
It was no use for Gosalyn to turn to Launchpad for backup. He'd nearly fallen for Avian, and so shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't have time for this." said Gosalyn. C'mon if you're coming with us." She turned to Duane. "Thank you Duane! Thanks for everything."   
"Don't minchun it Gosalyn! Say 'hi' to Darkwing Duck fur me!"   
Gosalyn hopped from t he cab of the truck and bolted down the side of the highway.   
  
  
****************  
  
  
Negaduck knew it the moment he stepped inside his hideout. The smell of death. He reached in his jacket for his favorite pistol, only to find it wasn't there.   
There was a puff of black smoke. Negaduck only had enough time for a muffled "HEY!" as he felt himself being pulled down into what felt like oblivion. Everything was so icy cold. Next thing Negaduck knew, he was in an unfamiliar airy room. The attic of St. Canard Tower. A lonely, dim lightbulb swung idly from the cieling. Negaduck supposed he had been unconsious for a little while. As his eyes focused, he saw someone leaning against the wall. That someone was twirling Negaduck's pistol, and the swinging light gave him a strange and uneven shadow. It was as if he couldn't decide if he was on the side of wrong or right. There was only one person who could've done all this.   
"Sooo. Got tired of cowering, eh Darkwing?"  
"Darkwing?" Said someone.  
That was Darkwing's voice all right, but somehow different. Negaduck didn't like it.   
The almost-voice continued, dead serious, but almost jovial. "I found one of your hideouts yesterday. You've been busy. You had quite a list of things to do...'get rid of dork-wimp's lackeys, humiliate him, kill him, celebrate with new chainsaw...well....I saved you the trouble."   
REEEEeeeeeeeEEEeeOOOrrrr! The motor of the chainsaw echoed off the stark walls of the room as Drake took it from nowhere and revved it effortlessly. Over the whine of the motor, he was speaking to Negaduck as if he were and old friend.   
"See? Darkwing Duck had people he cared about. Now that you've killed him," Drake smiled maniacally and paced towards his terrified double. "The only thing left to do...is...celebrate!"   
  
  
What happened next would be the subject of debate in the Mallard home for generations to come.   
  
  
Frozen in time, a living mand and a dead hero were about to strike down their enemy. Someone was watching this drama, and Someone decided to intervene.   
"DRAKE!!"   
The voice that sounded was penetrating, and shook Drake's mind so that he felt he was falling once again. The sights and sounds of the room fell away. Drake felt he was alone again...much like that night on the bridge where he had gone insane. In front of his glossy eyes, the colored lights that had haunted his dreams assaulted him from every side. The intense beams solidified in to sharp lanes like a jewel, surrounding him.   
"Drake."  
"Yeah?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Allright...considering. What is this place? Who are you? Is this...?"  
The voice (very comforting somehow) spoke. "No. not Heaven...but in some ways its' close. This is, for lack of a better definition, an Inbetween place. I was given permission to talk to you here, to keep you from going permanently off the deep end."   
"A little too late for that don't you think?" said Drake bitterly.   
"Almost." The voice changed the subject. "I've been wanting to speak with you for quite some time, Drake Mallard...I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances."   
Drake stood up and looked at his jewel-like room. The reflecting light made patterns on his white feathers. A dark laugh welled up inside him. It was going to be a long time before he was truly himself again. "You... want to speak with me!" Drake couldn't help but laugh at the improbablity. "Tell me this, since we're gonna have an honest, down-home converstaion, can I at least see you?"   
Obligingly, a common stained glass picture appeared on Drake's glass was.. The image was of a tall duck, surrounded by a marsh adorned with the Latin phrase "Aliquis, Anatinus, Aquosis" (A Duck in Water). The tall figure came through Drake's glass wasll as if he were stepping trhoug gauze or maybe Jell-o.   
"Surely you recognize me."  
Drake had never met this guy in his life, but he had seen him plenty of times; churches, banks, public buildings...  
"Saint Canard."   
It was wierd seeing the city's namesake as a real person. Moving breathing and alive. He had a concerned look on his face, far removed from the cold benevolence with which the old artists liked to portray him. Drake was speechless.   
"I see you're just as articulate as ever." the saint smiled. "you may have only heard legends about me, but I know just about everything there is to know about you."   
"Really."   
"Yes." Canard lowered his voice confidentially. "want to know a secret Drake? You're a great hero. You are watched over all the time. After all that's happened in your life...how many times you came close to being killed... do you really think that was simply luck? And even now Drake...you still have plenty to live for.   
Drake's head was spinning. "What are you talking about? The city's ruined my family and friends are gone, just like Mom and Dad, what...how can I go one as if nothing's happened? They were everything!" Drake was working himself into a fine rage. If he deserved to be struck down by a bolt of Godly lightning, he didn't care. "where were you when they killed my daughter, huh?! Where?! If I'm so special, bring them back!!"   
"Drake. On Earth no one can truly know the full reason why thing's happen. "You've allowed yourself to become obcessed by your enemies, and you have been blinded by Negaduck in the process. What I said about you having plenty to live for still stands." Saint Canard said solidly and looked straight into Drake's blue eyes that were very much like his own. "Do you still have the mirror Morgana gave you? Take it out, and ask to see Gosalyn."   
Drake had completely forgotten about Morgue's present It seemed like the day she'd given him the mirror was in the distant past. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the guilded mirror. The face that stared back at him from its surface Drake barely recognized. Its expression certainly looked how he felt. He heard himself say the words "Show me my daughter, Gosalyn." Drake's scared face melted away, and clear enough to almost touch, he saw Gosalyn and Launchpad alive, laughing and talking in the cab of a truck, bounding their way back home.   
Drake's hands shook and tears filled his eyes and ran off his bill. Saint Canard couldn't help couldn't help but cry too. He put his hand on his sucessor's shoulder. "They never left you Drake. And they're going back to find their friend and father...and that hero Darkwing Duck. Don't dissapoint them."   
There was a brief flash of light, and Drake heard voices all around him.   
"He's awake, he's awake!"   
"Call him."   
"Darkwing?"   
The hospitalized Darkwing duck responded thickly with unusual certainty.   
"Yes?"   
Sara Bellum's face smiled with satisfaction. "Good to have you back."   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter TWELVE  
  
The towers of Saint Canard slowly rose into view as did the sun. Gosalyn had been running off and on all night. Launchpad had several stitches in both his sides. But the sight of the city and the sun looming from the horizon, and the roar of helicopters surrounding St. Canard was a deafening spectacle.   
"Guys..(pant, wheeze, caugh)...we...finally made it!"  
"Yeah...(gasp), how're we...gonna get in??"  
"Oh...yeah, rain on my parade..why doncha." Gosalyn smiled weakly.   
"Let's sit under...those bushes." suggested Avain and the other two got out of the cold wind obligingly.   
Avian took a small silver canteen from the bag she was carrying. A peace-offering if you will.  
"Here, drink this."   
"Gosalyn eyed Avain warily, sniffed the contents of the flask, and took a sip. It tasted wonderful. It was warm and smooth, and suddenly she didn't feel cold or tired anymore. Launchpad drake too.   
"Whoa! What is this?"   
"It's a potion that I made for long journeys."   
Gosalyn finally understood why this stranger was so familiar.   
"you're a witch aren't you?"  
Avian grinned.   
Gosalyn looked a little sheepish.   
"Sorry I've been such a--"  
"--You don't have to apologize Gosalyn. You've been under a lot of stress. For get it." She held out her hand.  
"Friends?"  
"Friends."   
"Now," said Avain breezily, "We're going to get past that force field. And you two are going to help." Avain stood up as magic seemed to radiate from her. "We're gonna hold hands (and not to do the hokey-pokey!). I need you two to concentrate on a room in your house. Picture it best you can."   
Launchpad and Gosalyn tried their darndest to think of the living room of 537 Avian Way. Avain (the girl) furrowed her brow, and in an abrupt burst of energy, Gosalyn felt herself moving very fast. She though she heard sirens, but before there was enough time to truly listen, the trio tumbled onto the floor of Gosalyn's living room. They were back home.   
  
  
***************  
  
  
Morgana was awake, and the anger in McCawber Castle was palapable.   
Morgana's family had the smarts to avoid her, and no one had the guts to suggest (very nicely of course) changing her mind. From behind her bedroom door, one could hear small explosions and the daughter of the castle muttering to herself (both in anger and in shame) at how she could have allowed herself to be trapped so easily, and how Dark-had-better-be-alive-for-everyone's-sake. Suddenly, the doors of her room burst open accompanied by thick, enchanted smoke. Morgana (looking slightly singed) screamed out loudly "Father!!!"   
"Moloculo (who had just walked past) cringed slightly.   
"Yes, my spider pie?"   
"I'm going back now." she said as she pulled on her cloak. "It may not be justice, but it will be swift."   
  
  
***************  
  
  
James Gander Hooter removed his glasses. "That's...quite a story." The director said. He glanced across at Darkwing, who was still visibly shaken, and had a haunted look about him.   
"Crazy. Do you believe me? Because I hardly believe me! But the proof's in the pudding so to speak. Absolutely crazy." Drake made a curious face. "It's your duty to arrest me." he added.   
"I think." J. Hooter said steadily, "that under these special circumstances we'll keep the courts out of this. And I'll tell you why. For one, SHUSH needs you...I need you. For all of this orginization's...tradition, it's mired in your own politics as you already know. For another (and most importantly), many of these events are unexplainable. Two bodies are found that are exact genetic duplicates of Miss Bellum and I. In fact, they are us---just different versions. The gloves that our deceased counterparts left us have probably just given SHUSH a dramatic edge over the rest of the world in technology. There are too many questions, and no one is going to like, let alone accept their answers. In response to your question, I believe you totally. The fact that Negaduck has run from you in fear only confirms you saw what you saw. The very reason Dr. Bellum and I found you, is because we saw strange light coming from the top floor of St. Canard tower. Whatever caused Negaduck to be loosed from his bonds, and to run from anyone...must have been real..and equally unexplainable to the SHUSH council. I would love to know someday." James leaned back in his chair. "what Negaduck saw to make him run. When we found you, you were unconsious. It was his chance, if he had really wanted to get rid of you forever."   
Darkwing looked up, amazed at James' wisdom. "So...now what?"  
"Now, you're going to home and get some rest. James dared to smile. "You look like hell."   
Drake almost smiled wryly.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
It was clear that no one had been in the house for at least a few days. It soon narrowed down to weather someone had been at the hideout, but Gosalyn and Launchpad were hesitant to do so under a virtual stranger's eyes.   
"Whaddarwe gonna do?" said Launchpad.   
"Relax, all you have to do is distract her. Show her your room."  
"Yeah, I'll show her ---" Laucnpad turned an interesting shade of pink and tugged at his collar. "room?!"  
After a few awkward (and halarious) moments, Launchpad walked Avain up the stairs. Gosalyn caught Avian glancing behind Launchpad's shoulder and giving her an odd wink.  
Was it possible she knew? Gosalyn shook off that though and hurried to a familiar green easy chair. Just as her fist was raised to punch Basil, there was movement at the front door. Gosalyn instantly jumped up, and readied for a fight. Who could be barging into her house?!   
The door creaked open slowly.   
Someone dressed all in black stumbled inside, but was greated by a kick in the shins, and a punch to the head. Oh yeah. That felt just like old times. Her imfamous 1-2 combination.   
"Hey! I'm not one of the bad guys!" Drake said between the pain.   
"Yeah right! Then how come you're wearing...a...mask."   
Gosalyn jumped into her father's arms. "Dad!! You've alive!"  
"Sure kiddo." said Drake, tears pooling on his bill. "I couldn't abandon you."   
  
*********************  
  
Negaduck was running farther and harder he ever thought he could. He was catching up to one of this older hideouts across town where there was a demensional portal. Events had taken a nightmarish turn. Darkwing (or someone who looked awfully like him)...had almost...his eyes... Negaduck (who never was one for superstistion) saw something otherworldly and frightening. Something unexplainable. Negs had run from someone for the first time in his life. That couldn't have possibly been the same man he'd been fighting for years? Could it?  
No. It wasn't him. Negaduck's pace carried a hint of his old swagger. Yeah, he was imagining things. Negaduck strolled into an abandoned animation house, wearing all his pride at once. He opend a lightbox, and a glow came flooding in. Negs jumped in, more defiant than before, it seemed...or rather that's what he needed to believe. Negaduck couldn't quite shake that presence, that voice, those eyes. They were his voice, his very own eyes---so what was the problem? Deep inside Negaduck was a nagging feear. He fiercely battered it down with his own shame an anger, and in its' place, started thinking of another plan for Darkwing. More cruel than ever before.   
Negaudck landed on his feet on the other side and trudged his way home. It was a lucky thing his Gosalyn wasn't around, because Negs just might have taken out his rage on her. Negaduck was in his own living room by the time he found himself pinned to the wall by an invisable force.   
"Good to see you home, honey." Said an eerie female voice.   
Negaduck looked up through his multiple vision to see Morgana McCawber lying languidly on the couch. Her expression would have been serene if it weren't for the fact her eyes were daggers.   
"You Negaverse types aren't the only ones who can open dimensional portals. I wanted to welcome you, because I've missed you the past few days."   
Negaduck tried best to swallow his shock and fear, and deliver a snappy line.  
"You know how it is. I leave a message on your machine, you leave a message on mine, but we never can quite seem to get together. Are you sure you're allright Morgue? You look a little tired. How have you been sleeping lately?"   
Those were the last words of sarcasm Negaduck uttered for a long time.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
It was late at night, midnight, best time of day in Darkwing's opinion. He walked outside in the freezing cold. Not really dressed for the ocassion, but he didn't care. Drake just felt the need to think. Warm, cheery 537 Avian Way was patronizing his guilt.   
Drake had walked absently to Morgana's house. Although it was not always in the same place twice, he'd found it. No one was home. Drake stared at the old Victorian, and in a moment he jumped back when a light came on from the inside, and Morgana rushed out and down the stairs.   
"Drake!!" She screamed.   
Drake didn't know quite how to register seeing Morgana floating out of her house, alive and OK. She rushed to him, and they were soon a tangle of arms.   
"Drake, what areyou doing out here?!" Morgana said tearfully. It's freezing cold!! You're going to live all this time, only to die now of hypothermia?!   
"I love you too, Morgue." Drake laughed. It was halarious to hear such trivial concerns. They walked inside, and Morgana conjured some tea. It filled the whole house with a nice smell, which was encouraging to Drake who often couldn't stomach his girlfriend's food. But that semi-ordinary life seemed a million miles away now.   
They sat across from each other, and Morgana got her first good look at her boyfriend that night. He looked a little bit older than he should have right then. They sighed and both started talking at the same time "Dark/Morgana, I'm sorry I wasn't there to--"  
"I suppose it was everyone's and no one's fault. *He's* to blame." said Morgana, the heat of anger coming off her.   
Dark couldn't resist asking.   
"Did you kill him?"  
"No." said a startled Morgana. "but it will be a long time, if ever--"   
"Please. You shouldn't--you don't have to explain anything to me, Morgue."   
It was cheering, yet heartbreaking to hear something as ordinary and trivial as a pet name from Drake. He still looked very tired and haunted. "He did nothing I wouldn't have done under my...recent state of mind." Dark began. He then found himself spilling what had happened the past few days, including the killing, warming his hands on the cooling cup of tea.   
"The big reason I'm here talking to you, and not in jail, is people say...that I didn't know the consequences of my actions, and can't be held responsible. Cant I? I'm not so sure. Because deep inside, I liked it."   
"Dark, please."   
"The control...the compatence." Drake said with a wry, bitter smile. "the focus. I've never felt quite that way. "And." he added, "I look back on it with a mixture of fear and intrigue."   
"Drake, you don't have to explain anything to me either." said Morgana. "I know better than anyone about personal dark sides. But as some can conjure theirs at will, you were pushed beyond your limits. Everyone has limits. Even you. You can't go on feeling this guilty forever. Even before it always seemed like you were always trying to atone for some great sin! Don't." She looked into Drake's youthful but tired eyes. "Come with me."   
Morgana glided upstairs, and Drake followed up to Morgue's bedroom. It was a tender romantic thing she did. Morgue took off Drake's shirt and told him to get in bed. Then she gave him a sip of some hot potion. It was wonderfully warm, and made Dark drowsy in an instant. He drifted off to the sound of Morgue's voice.   
  
  
************************  
  
  
The next morning Gosalyn sat in the kitchen finishing with gusto a giant bowl of Exploding Sugar Frosty O's. Avian came down the hallway and peeked into the kitchen door.   
"Good morning Gosalyn!" Looks like it's showtime!   
The day was bright and clear. Darkwing Duck, Avian Beakman, Launchpad McQUack, Morgana McCawber, Gosalyn Mallard, and even Honker Muddlefoot stood atop Canard Tower. Through the static of the force-field, somehow, it was still Christmas.   
Morgana raised a mischevious eyebrow and said "Ready to give St. Canard back to its' people, cousin?"  
"Cousin?!" Everyone else exclaimed.   
Avian batted away their stares. "Oh you know, something like 'third cousin thrice removed' and all that jazz." she said through a toothy smile. She produced a broomstick out of a long bag (so that's what she was carrying!), and she and Morgana climbed on, and flew to the top of the pyramid on the tower. Above the wind, once could hear them yelling an incantation.   
All at once, the force field around the city began to remble and shift. The cousins' magical energy eating away at its integrity. The barrier around St. Canard became thinner and thinner. Beams of light shot everywhere. Darkwing marvled at it. It was just like his dream.   
In a final burst of energy, the force field vanished, as if it had never been. There was a moment of silence.   
Then from beneath the bowles of the city began a roar. It grew deeper, and louder, and more voices added to it, until all of Saint Canard rang with it. It was all at once happy, and desperate, and scary and beautiful. It was quite a sound to hear.   
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
It was s long time before Saint Canard was normal. And we're still wating for that to happen! Because this ordinary town is anything but.   
"Dad, quit all that mushy stuff! You're gonna miss the countdown!"   
High above the city, free and easy, the Bay Bridge tower was a bit more crowded than usual. Everyone there was looking foward to seeing the ball drop drom downtown, and the first fireworks of the new year. But of course, Darkwing and Morgna stole a kiss or two before sitting out on the ledge.  
"Yeah DW, he-heh, you might give us ideas." said Launchpad. Avian pushed him playfully.   
"Are you ready to greet the new year, thespians?!" A voice blared from the center of the city.   
Darkwing jumped up. "WAIT A MINUTE! That's Gizmoduck's voice! I'M hero in this town, but HE'S master of ceremones???!!"   
Everyone laughed. Darkwing was never precisely his old self again, but it was getting harder to tell.   
Three!...Two!....One! Happy New Year!!   
  
  
*****************  
  
Thanks to Morgana's moment of rage, Negaduck was trapped in a dark and uninhabited dementsion. Negaduck was left to nothing but his thoughts and willpower. And behind it all was the unwavering belief that he would get back to the Darkwingverse, and have his vengeance.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
